The present invention relates to methods and systems for detecting a computer virus in computer data.
Many computer users have virus screening and detection software installed on their computers. Such software directs a computer to screen computer data received from diskettes and/or downloaded from online services. If a virus or a like deleterious program is detected, the software directs the computer to remove the virus from the computer data. If undetected, a virus in a computer file can infect other computer files to produce various unwanted results.
Subsequent revisions of virus screening software are created and released as additional computer viruses are discovered. Consequently, each computer user has to repeatedly upgrade the virus screening software installed on his/her computer to ensure protection from recently-discovered viruses.